Engaged
by Bandbabe
Summary: Adam asks Fiona an important question that is five years in the making! – Far Future Fic!; Fiona/Adam pairing; Timeline Fic! *Complete*
1. Nerves

"Engaged"

Summary: Adam asks Fiona an important question that is five years in the making! – Far Future Fic!; Fiona/Adam pairing; *Timeline Fic!*

Author's Note: This is a **timeline** fic. It takes place three years after Adam graduated from high school. He and Fiona have been dating for five years! They live in New York City. He is in college and she is pursuing a Master's degree!

I finished this fic awhile ago, but then I started adding more scenes to it. Since it's currently _in-progress_ will have to adjust updating it accordingly!

Categories: Romance/Family/Drama/Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam blinked. He couldn't believe he was actually holding it in his hands. He had worked a whole year for his uncle to save up enough money to get the stone reset. The ring had been in his family for generations and now he was ready to give it Fiona – as an engagement ring.

"You like?" The old shopkeeper asked him from behind the counter.

Adam smiled but didn't look up. "It's perfect." The diamond ring was accented with two small blue sapphire stones and the band had been reset in white gold.

"Your girlfriend will say yes," the old man laughed.

Adam nodded. "I hope so."

-oOo-

"You're going to do great."

Adam sighed. "I feel sick, bro."

"It's just nerves. She's definitely going to say yes! You guys have been talking about this for years," Drew told him from the other end of the line.

Adam tightened his grip on the phone. He was in the lobby of Fiona's building, dressed in his finest suit. He was taking her out to her favorite restaurant where he had arranged for a private room in the back. Right before the second course, he was going to ask her to be his wife.

"I know… but what if something goes wrong?" he asked in a small voice.

Drew sighed. He could tell his brother was getting more anxious by the minute. "Then we'll deal with it together. But I'm telling you man, that's not going to happen. Tonight you're going to be having engagement sex."

-oOo-

Fiona frowned. The servers had just taken away their plates for the first course. She was at _Rao's_, an Italian restaurant that was more than a century old. It was her favorite restaurant in the city and the dish she just had was amazing – it was mussels cooked to perfection. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Adam.

All evening he seemed off. He was quiet and slightly jumpy. He barely looked at her since they sat down. She was concerned. She knew him very well – they had been dating for 5 years – and she wondered if something had upset him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

His head jerked up. "Huh?"

She gave him a rueful smile. "Out with it. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly for her liking.

The servers returned and brought their second course, pasta with calamari. She smiled in anticipation. One of the waiters then placed an expensive bottle of wine on the table.

"Compliments of the house," he declared. "The owner extends his best wishes."

Adam nodded at the waiter briefly before saying thanks. They seemed to have shared a look.

Once he left Fiona examined the bottle. "This is aged 20 years. They don't usually give stuff like this away for free. What's going on?" she asked.

Adam looked nervous.

"Adam?" she questioned.

He stood up and came around to her side of the table. She stared at him. He reached into his pocket and that's when she knew. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked at him wide eyed. He kneeled down on one knee and took her hand.

"Fiona Coyne, I've known since I was 16 years old that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. From the day we met, we had this connection that I can't explain. All I knew was that I wanted to be around you. You've shown me more love than I have ever known or imagined was possible. Your acceptance and understanding has meant more to me than I can express with words. You're everything to me, and if you'd have me I swear I'll honor, protect, and love you _always_. Will you become my wife?"

Fiona was crying. As Adam looked up at her there were tears in his eyes as well. He reached up and brushed her tears away. Fiona vigorously nodded and he broke out into a huge smile.

"YES!" she finally got out. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you!" he told her.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed and pulled him towards her. He laughed and brought his lips to hers. They shared a series of short kisses before Adam pulled away.

"I think it's time to put this on," he grinned. He took the ring out of the case and slipped it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! I love it!" she said excitedly as she looked at the ring. It was exquisite. "How did you?" she trailed off.

Adam, who had pulled up a chair next to her, took her hand. "It's been my family for generations. The band is new. It's white gold."

She looked into his eyes. "This is amazing."

He grinned. "Only the best for my princess." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"This is really happening," she said softly.

Adam chuckled. "Yes, it is." They looked at each other and smiled. "I'm freaking out a bit on the inside."

"Good, me too!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = awesome :D<strong>


	2. Engaged

"Engaged" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D

_To the folks I cannot directly PM:  
><em>Anonymous – Glad that you enjoyed the last part. There's more fluff ahead!  
>AAe – I appreciate the kind words! Will do ;-)<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

That night Fiona was surprised that instead of the usual 'my place or yours' debate they were en route to the midtown condo. Apparently both families knew about the upcoming engagement and gave their blessing. Her parents offered use of the condo. When they got upstairs it was already tricked out with candlelight and fresh roses.

Fiona turned to him. "How did you do this?" she asked. They met up for dinner two and half hours ago. The candles should have burned out by now.

He shrugged. "Perhaps I had a little help." He took her sweater from her and hung it in the closet.

"Declan?" she guessed. Adam smiled at her. "Did he help you with the band?" Getting a ring reset in white gold cost thousands of dollars.

He shook his head. "No." She threw him a questioning look. "My schooling is paid for because of the college fund my paternal grandmother set up. There's enough for day to day expenses, so I didn't need the extra money I made working for Uncle Pepe to cover that." His birthfather's mother had done so before he was born. Affording tuition at a school like NYU would have been out of reach for him otherwise.

She looked at him stunned. "But you said you needed more spending money." He had been working for his uncle for a year. Why would he spend all those hours away if he didn't need to?

He took her hands in his. "I needed the money for the ring. Other than that I was set."

She laughed at his play on words. "So you worked for a year to pay for a new band for the ring?"

"Yes. Your ring," he leaned in and kissed her neck. "I'd do anything for you."

Fiona was touched that he did all of that for her. She smiled at him wickedly. "Anything?"

-oOo-

When he woke up the next morning his first conscious thought was that Drew was right. Last night had been incredible on so many levels. Fiona Coyne said YES to marrying him. They were officially engaged! He smiled and looked over at his fiancée.

She looked beautiful to him. Her hair was flying every which way but it only added to her allure. He swept his eyes over her form and appreciated the generous amount of skin showing. She was naked under the covers as was he. They had celebrated their engagement many times throughout the night.

Suddenly he heard something fall from the dresser. He frowned as he looked to see what had fallen on the floor. It was his cell phone. He quickly picked it up and saw that he had a number of missed calls, voicemails, and texts. He had set his cell to vibrate last night so of course it fell over!

He clicked open the messages and saw they were all from family and friends. They wanted to know if he indeed proposed and what Fiona's response was. Nearly everyone close to him knew that he was going to ask her last night.

"Adam?" Fiona said in a sleepy voice.

He turned to her and smiled. "Good morning my wife-to-be." He moved towards her and cupped her cheek. He was rewarded with a broad smile.

"Morning my future husband." He nearly melted at her words. They both softly laughed with happiness.

-oOo-

Fiona pulled on a shirt as she walked into the kitchen. "We could make joint FaceRange and Twitter announcements," she suggested.

Adam laughed as he stirred the scrambled eggs. "My mom would kill me if we told everyone that way."

They were debating the logistics of informing their nearest and dearest that they were officially engaged. Informing them by text seemed impersonal. Phone calls might be alright for friends, but they figured perhaps they should let their families know in person.

Fiona's family lived in the city. Adam's family was currently en route to New York and were set to land in the early afternoon. Fiona had been told they were coming down for a vacation and to visit Adam. She hadn't known they were actually coming because Adam was planning to propose and they wanted to be there to celebrate.

"My mom, dad, and Drew are on a plane. Let's just tell them when they get here. As for your mom and dad, I say we hop in a taxi and let them know in person. Even if we call first, they're going to want us to come by anyway," Adam said.

Fiona nodded as she sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Okay. Perhaps we should just text our friends. If we don't, we might be dragged into long phone conversations all morning."

"Good point," Adam said. He leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss. She grabbed his head before he could pull away, and brought him back for another, longer kiss.

"I love you," she said as she looked into his eyes.

He grinned at her. Those words never got old. "I love you too."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews rock! :D<strong>


	3. She Said Yes

"Engaged" – part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! FYI, just finished writing a new chapter for this fic, which has lots of humor in it. Looking forward to posting it in due time, of course ;-)

_To the folks I cannot directly PM:_  
>AAe – Haha, he was! This fic is rated T (for now at least), hence no details on proposal night.<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"To Fiona and Adam, may they have a lifetime of love and happiness!" Nolan Coyne toasted to the couple. His glass was raised high in the air and there were tears in his eyes. His wife, Lara, had tears spilling down her cheeks. Their son Declan did a better job of holding his emotions in, but even his eyes were a little watery.

Fiona and Adam were beaming with happiness. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They both moved forward to clink their glasses with everyone else. After the first sips were taken Lara wasted no time pulling Fiona into another long hug.

"You're getting married!" she murmured into Fiona's neck as she held the girl tight. Nolan looked at his daughter and they shared a smile.

Nolan then turned to Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the family, _son_."

The young man smiled broadly and turned his head to side as he attempted to blink away tears. Nolan laughed and pulled him into a hug.

Nolan was absolutely certain that Adam was the right man for his daughter and he was overjoyed that after five years Adam and Fiona were finally "officially" engaged. It had been a long road to this point, as they both experienced many highs and lows. The young couple worked through them together and Nolan was confident that they could deal with any obstacle in their path.

Declan watched the scene unfold with a smile tugging on his lips. He wasn't touchy feely by any stretch of the imagination but he found himself walking over to his father and Adam. He wrapped his arms around them, making it a group hug.

-oOo-

Around noon Adam rushed back to his apartment for a change of clothes. He had just twenty minutes to do so. He and Fiona were going to meet his family at the airport to share the good news. He lived in a two bedroom apartment in Hell's Kitchen. It was located in a shabby five story walk up. The rooms were tiny but he was grateful to have a bedroom of his own. The rent for the place was actually split three ways – a third roommate bunked in the 'living room'. It wasn't the most comfortable of arrangements, but it was cheap and in close proximity to Fiona's upper west side luxury apartment.

His two roommates, Zachary and Chris, were laid back dudes. Zach was a fellow NYU student. He resided in the living room area. Chris, who had the other room, was a young dancer for the American Ballet Theatre. He was a member of the Corps de Ballet.

When Adam opened the door he was relieved to see the place empty. He needed to just grab some clothes and leave. He almost made it to his room when Zach popped out of the kitchen.

"Adam?" he said startled. He was a tall, thin guy with curly reddish-brown hair.

Adam smiled. "Hey." He quickly reached for the doorknob to his room.

"Wait!" Zach laughed. "He's here!" he called out.

The door to Chris's room shot open. The blond briskly walked towards them with his boyfriend, Derek, close behind. Like Zach, they both sported excited smiles.

"So, what happened?" Chris demanded curiously.

His roommate's close friends from back home, Eli and Clare, had called him early in the morning looking for the inside scoop. However, Chris was in the same boat as they were and had nothing new to report.

Adam chuckled at his friends' enthusiasm. He hadn't meant to leave them hanging. "She said yes!" he happily proclaimed.

Chris jumped up and down at the news. Zach and Derek could hardly restrain their laughter at his reaction, although they thoroughly shared the sentiment. They caught his eye and the three quickly shared a conspiring look before encasing Adam in his second group hug of the day.

-oOo-

"It looks beautiful!" Audra exclaimed again as she looked at Fiona's ring.

The ring had been passed down to her from her paternal grandmother, Ines Ayala Calderón, who had received it as her engagement ring. She hadn't been close to the woman because as a child they visited her in Puerto Rico only a handful of times. She passed away when Audra was in her early teens but clearly she had left an impression. Her _abuela_ bequeathed the ring to her in her will, with wishes that she pass it down to her own children.

Audra had always thought it was lovely to use again in that capacity and considered giving it to Drew for that purpose. After she came to terms with Adam's transition, she decided to let him have the ring so that he could give it to his future bride. She was happy that she did.

She looked at her son. "Adam, you did good."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." His eyes shone with tears, just like hers.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are cool :D<strong>

.

Spanish Translations:  
><em>abuela<em> – grandmother


	4. New Realities

"Engaged" – part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Glad that the OCs were noticed and well received! There's a couple more in this chapter. Enjoy :D

_To the folks I cannot directly PM:_  
>AAe – Haha, cool! Indeed they're three words that convey a lot of happiness. Thanks for the review!<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Ha! I actually managed to get you on the phone!"

Adam laughed. "Sorry, man. Today has been so crazy!"

"I'd bet!" Eli agreed. All of their mutual friends were excited at the news that Adam and Fiona were finally engaged. He couldn't be happier for his friend. "It only took five years!" he ribbed him.

Adam grinned as he balanced his phone on his shoulder and smoothed down his hair in the mirror. He had heard that a lot today. "I'm starting to think we should have eloped after high school!" he joked. Apparently no one had expected them stick to their timetable for marriage.

He heard Eli laugh over the other line. "See, that would have surprised no one!"

They chatted for a few more minutes before Adam needed to go.

Once he ended the call, Drew grinned at his brother. "You know, I'm only wearing this monkey suit for you." Drew hated getting dressed up.

Adam laughed as he adjusted his tie. "Don't look so glum. You actually clean up well!"

Drew chuckled as he shrugged. "Well hey, this is your world, not mine. Tonight I'm just a tourist."

They were getting ready for dinner. Tonight they had reservations at a five star restaurant downtown, where the two families were going to celebrate Adam and Fiona's engagement. His mom and dad were coming. Drew's girlfriend Angela flew down with them and was attending as his date. Fiona's parents were coming. Declan was also bringing a date. Fiona's grandmother, the elder Mrs. Coyne, was also attending. She had traveled from her Hampton estate for the occasion.

"Do you need help with that?" Adam asked. For some reason Drew had a bow tie with his tuxedo.

"No," Drew said defensively. Adam looked at him unconvinced. "Maybe…"

His younger brother walked towards him and fixed the loop. "There ya go!" Adam said and stepped back to admire his work.

"Thanks bro," Drew said sincerely.

Adam grinned, "Anytime."

"So, are you nervous about tonight?" Drew asked him.

Adam shook his head. "No. I've been waiting for this forever. I'm ready."

Drew smirked. "But now it's real, and it's time to circle the wagons."

Adam chuckled. "It's been real to me for the past four years." Every since his talk with Fiona junior year, he knew they were going to get married. There had never been any question in his mind that she was the one for him.

-oOo-

Adam squeezed Fiona's hand. She looked like she was going to cry again. Tears of joys were beautiful… but they also required repeated trips to the bathroom to fix her mascara so they could take more pictures. She looked at him and smiled.

They were at the restaurant listening to more toasts by family members. It was a very emotional night. He smiled back and quickly brought her hand to his lips. The loving gesture did not go without notice and several family members said, "Aww."

Adam looked up with a silly grin and shrugged.

"We need more pictures!" Audra called out.

Lara grinned at her. "I like how you think!" she complimented. Clearly the two of them were on the same page.

Fiona's grandmother had brought along her assistant, Danny. He walked over with a knowing smile, carrying four different digital cameras.

Ten minutes later Drew stood up. It was his turn to speak. He looked at Adam and smiled. "I'm just going to keep it simple. I love you guys and I'm glad this day is finally here." He raised his glass. "To two of the most amazing people that I know. My brother, Adam and Fiona, his bride-to-be!"

"Cheers!" they all said.

Adam laughed as they finished toasting. "Short and sweet, right?" he teased his brother.

Drew nodded as he sat back in his chair. His girlfriend, Angela, shook her head at their exchange. She was a slender woman of average height, who wore her shoulder length dark hair in braids. Drew turned to her with a grin, "What? I gotta save some material for the best man's speech at the wedding!"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, we're certainly getting ahead of ourselves," he teased.

Drew playfully narrowed his eyes. "I won't dignify that with a response!" He had to have the role of 'best man' on lock.

Everyone laughed.

"If I may?" the elder Mrs. Coyne asked in the brief lull that followed.

Nolan Coyne vigorously nodded his head. "Absolutely! Go ahead, Mother."

Moira Coyne locked eyes with her granddaughter and they shared a small smile as the table quieted down. Moira was the matriarch of the Coyne clan. Her late husband Faolán and his brother Niall emigrated from Ireland when they were young men. They set up a branch of their father's company in New York City and became successful in their own right through financial deals and real estate holdings. Moira was involved in the businesses over the years, and was a member of the board of trustees for many years. Since leaving the post, she directed most of her attention to philanthropic causes. However, she was still executor of the Coyne family estate, which was worth millions.

Of the two twins, it seemed likely that Declan would be involved in the family business ventures. He was well suited for it. Many years ago she may have pressured for Fiona to get involved as well. However, over time she realized it was best to let her children and grandchildren find their own place in life instead of being miserable as they tried to live up to family expectations.

"I retired from giving speeches ten years ago, so instead I'll just say a few words," she remarked in a jovial tone.

Everyone chuckled.

"My youngest granddaughter is getting married. Fiona, I couldn't be happier for you dear."

Fiona smiled broadly. Adam squeezed her hand in support. He was grinning ear to ear as well.

"Adam, you know how I feel about you," she continued. In her view, Adam had made quite an impact in her granddaughter's life. The Fiona she knew today was happier, healthier, and more independent than the girl who hastily departed for Toronto five years ago. "I think you two are perfect for one another and I'm happy you are joining the family," the elder Mrs. Coyne told him.

"Come what may, it's important that we cherish the good times and do not dwell on the trying times. They come and go, _c'est la vie_. Tomorrow an announcement of your engagement will go out, and while there might be a stir, remember that we all stand together."

Moira was never one to shy away from addressing the difficult issues. Once news of Fiona and Adam's engagement reached the press there was going to be some sort of reaction. She often wondered what her husband would think of the young couple. Faolán was a traditionalist and would have likely been against them from the start. However, he was an excellent reader of character. There was no doubt in her mind that once he got to know Adam he would have been as supportive of them as she was.

She raised her glass as she toasted her final words. "To love and happiness, this day and all of the days after."

Nolan had a wry smile. His mother didn't operate with subtly – not with matters that were close to her heart. This mattered a lot to her. Her first grandchild was getting married (as far as she was concerned, Victoria's quickie wedding in Vegas didn't count). He knew his mother felt it was important that Fiona and Adam were aware of what they were getting into. Often the Royal family of England was referred to as "the firm". Wealthy families in New York City weren't all that different.

He looked at the newly engaged couple. They were already sitting close but Fiona leaned closer to whisper something in Adam's ear. His son-in-law to be quickly nodded and the two of them shared a laugh.

Nolan smiled and did his best to brush away thoughts that this was the calm before the storm.

-oOo-

"Yes!" Fiona said under her breath as she waited in the cab. She and Adam had accompanied his family on the ride back to their hotel. At first she wasn't sure where he was planning on spending the night. When she saw Adam hug Drew before waving goodbye she knew he was coming back with her. She had a bright smile on her face as he re-entered the cab.

"63rd and Broadway," he told the driver as he closed the door and scooted closer to Fiona.

"Back to my place?" she said in a playful tone as they took off. He gave her a look before he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, fiancée," he concurred. "Even though we both have roommates, you have way more privacy."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "You mean _we_ have way more privacy?"

Adam grinned. "For tonight, yes." He leaned in and captured her lips in a lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart Fiona sighed contently. She reached for his free hand and their fingers intertwined. "And after tonight?"

Adam met her eyes. He paused to gather his thoughts. "After tonight there will be one less day until the wedding."

Fiona snorted. She understood what he was getting at and surprised him by taking it in stride. Adam relaxed as she leaned further into his embrace. They had the rest of their lives to live together. Waiting a little longer, until the wedding was nothing!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: FYI, there are mini lemons in the next chapter.

.

French Translations:  
><em>c'est la vie<em> – such is life


	5. The Storm

"Engaged" – part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys liked Fiona's grandmother! :D  
>Here's the next part…<p>

Rating: **M** (for mini lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam grunted as he moved his hips forward. They were together on the bed and Fiona's body was underneath his. Her legs were resting on his shoulders as they both moved urgently towards ecstasy. It was the morning time and neither could think of a better way to start the day.

Adam leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. He was close and could tell she was too. She hungrily kissed back, and after a moment she began to shake and spasm. Fiona moaned into his mouth as she fell over the edge. He felt her walls clench around his member and he couldn't hold back. His body tensed as his own climax followed.

They laid there for a long while, panting as they recovered. They were giddy and couldn't stop smiling.

"So… shower?" Fiona suggested, ending the amiable silence.

Adam smiled. "Might as well," he laughed. "We definitely worked up a sweat!"

She softly laughed. "That, we did."

Fiona stood up and reached for his hand. He swept his eyes over her naked body, appreciating the view.

"Come on, horndog," she teased him.

He chuckled and followed her up. They showered quickly but thoroughly. Adam toweled off and went back to the room to grab a change of clothes. Fiona stayed behind to blow dry her hair.

When he was fully dressed, minutes later, he noticed that his phone was beeping. He picked it up from the nightstand and checked his messages. He had a number of 'congrats on the engagement' texts, emails, FaceRange wall posts, and tweets. One tweet in particular stood out. It was a link to an article entitled 'Fiona Coyne Engaged!'

Adam clicked it, and a new window on his smart phone opened up with the corresponding website page.

_This just in, socialite Fiona Coyne is now engaged! According to the press release sent out this morning, Miss Coyne, 23, is engaged to Adam Torres, 21, her transgendered beau of five years. Her fiancé, who was born Grace Anna Marconi de Colón, has a connection to the wealthy de Colón family of Spain and is a college student at NYU. A wedding date has not yet been set for the couple._

Adam groaned, annoyed to see this on Twitter. It was just after 9:00AM and already responses to the press release were out!

"Hmm, that's not the kind of noises I like to hear from you," Fiona commented in a playful tone.

He turned around to see her walking towards him in just her bra and panties. He instantly smiled in delight. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You like?" she teased.

He nodded. "Definitely," he quipped. He then kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, her eyes were slightly hooded.

Fiona took a deep breath. "Okay, we're not doing round three. There's time for that later!" she grinned, scolding both him and herself.

Adam laughed. "Whatever you say, princess!"

She rested her hand on his cheek. "We're engaged," she said with a hint of wonder. She couldn't believe that after four years of talking about it, and a total of five years as a couple, they were finally engaged to be married.

He looked into her eyes. "We are," he affirmed. "And it seems the news is already out."

Fiona's smile tightened. "It is?" She glanced at the clock. It wasn't long after 9:00AM.

Adam nodded and handed her his phone. He watched her closely as she read the article he had moments earlier. He detected a hint of worry on her face.

She suddenly looked up and met his eyes. "Are you okay with this?" she asked softly.

He smiled. "They were kinder than I thought they would be," he admitted. "Are you?"

She let out a breath. "I just… I just don't want this to go bad…"

His face fell a little. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Everything is going to be fine, Fiona. I mean… It's a great story for them, but every story gets old."

She nodded. "I know." She strengthened her resolve. She and Adam were getting married. That was all that mattered.

-oOo-

Fiona and Adam soon left her room in search of food. They walked towards the kitchen hand in hand. When they got there they saw her roommates Gwen and Charlotte sitting at the table. Both were nursing cups of coffee and seemed slightly tired.

"Wow, you guys are up?" Fiona remarked with a grin.

Both women looked up. Gwen shrugged. "Well, it's kind of hard to rest when your phone keeps going off."

Fiona threw her a quizzical look.

"We've gotten lots of texts and a few calls about the engagement," Charlotte explained delicately. "Since you're our roommate…"

"People want the inside scoop," Fiona finished.

Gwen nodded.

Fiona and Adam shared a look.

"I'm sorry guys," he said quietly.

Gwen shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for!" she assured him. "I'm so happy for you guys! Truly."

Charlotte grinned as she nodded in agreement. "It feels like it's been forever. You guys are perfect for one another and I'm so glad Adam finally put a ring on it!"

They all laughed.

Moments later, Fiona took a seat at the table while Adam foraged for food.

"So, what's the reactions like?" she asked quietly.

Gwen smiled. "Well, no one in our circle was shocked per se, though a few have expressed surprise that you're actually getting married to Adam… given his status."

Fiona sighed. That was to be expected but she was determined not to care. "What else?"

"Remember what it was like when Adam's name first became public?" Gwen asked her.

Fiona grimaced. That was a hard time. She was thankful she had stayed in Toronto, far from the fallout of the news in New York. Still it was difficult seeing Adam deal with unforeseen repercussions, such as the bitter disapproval of his birth father and uneasiness with people knowing his very feminine birth name.

"Of course," she answered.

"It's like it never happened," Gwen started. "The press is acting like news of Adam being transgendered is a new revelation."

Fiona frowned. "That's absurd. It's been out there for over three years!"

Charlotte shrugged. "It makes a better story this way," she said pragmatically.

Fiona sighed, knowing she was probably right.

Gwen looked at her with a wry smile. "But as your mom says, it's doesn't have to spoil our fun!" she said, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, as Fiona and Charlotte laughed upon recognizing the familiar saying.

Adam came to the table with a grin. "Found some croissants. It should tide us over until we head out for brunch."

Fiona smiled at him. "You want to?"

He nodded. "Yeah!" He wasn't up for cooking this morning, and longed to spend more one on one time with fiancée before leaving to hang out with his family.

"Great!" she said excitedly. Fiona leaned in for a short kiss. "Let's get some crepes."

Gwen smiled at them. "Now that breakfast is settled, we want hear all about the proposal!" Charlotte readily nodded.

Fiona and Adam shared a look and softly laughed.

"Well, I guess it starts with last year," Adam began. "I started looking at engagement rings and Drew mentioned it to our mom. The next time I was in Toronto, she pulled me aside and told me she had something to show me…"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, Twitter returned! ;-) And so did some angst...

**Reviews rock! :D**


	6. Everywhere

"Engaged" – part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews! It's very cool you guys recognized some familiar faces :) This chapter's a bit of rollercoaster…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

As she looked at her fiancé, Fiona couldn't stop smiling. They had just left her apartment not too long ago. Adam told her roommates, Charlotte and Gwen, the whole story behind his proposal. There were parts she hadn't heard before. Hearing him talk about how his mother presented him with the ring had brought tears to her eyes. She loved that Adam decided to use it, and knowing that he went through so much trouble to get everything just right moved her beyond words.

"Do you know what you want?" Adam asked her. He was going with Eggs Benedict.

"Yes. I'm set for life," she casually stated as she looked into his eyes.

Adam snorted. "That was seriously cheesy! But, I feel the same way," he affirmed.

They both were laughing as they leaned in and shared a sweet kiss.

-oOo-

Chris was sitting on the couch when Adam entered the apartment. His short dark blond hair lacked its usual spiky look today. He was focused on his laptop and only looked up when Adam walked by.

"Hey man," Adam greeted him.

Chris smiled at him. "Dude, you're like everywhere!" Adam gave him a quizzical look. "News about you and Fiona has gone viral."

He groaned and plopped down on the bean bag chair. "Tell me something I don't know. My phone has been blowing up all morning."

He kept getting messages and updates on his phone during breakfast. Congratulations were fine with him, but remarks and responses to the stuff written in the press were a different thing. It quickly got annoying.

Chris laughed. "Fame is so hard to deal with!" he teased.

"Or infamy," Adam deadpanned.

Chris peered at him concerned. "Nearly everything has a dark side," he noted. "I'm sorry they keep bringing up your past."

Adam shook his head. "It's not my past. I am who I am, Chris. Whether I'm done transitioning or not, I'm always going to be transgender."

Chris nodded. "I know, and we're happy to have you as part of the queer community," he joked. He then added more seriously, "But I know it isn't easy to see your birth name reprinted again and again. Nor can the focus on your status over who you are as a person."

Adam sighed. "I just hate the implication that there's something wrong with Fiona for choosing me or that our engagement is _less than _because I was born a girl." He was frustrated and upset, but he did his best to shield this from Fiona. They went out to brunch and had an enjoyable meal. He was meeting up with his family this afternoon, so after the meal they went their separate ways.

Chris sent him a sympathetic look. "There are many people who think a marriage is only a _real_ marriage if it involves two heterosexual cisgender people. Anyone who doesn't fit into that box is shit out of luck," he stated with a hint of bitterness, despite his best efforts to convey an even tone. "Not only is that view outdated, but it's wrong. You know that. I know that. What you have with Fiona is beautiful. No one can take away from that, so don't let the bullshit get to you."

Adam smiled at him. "You know, I'd hate to be on your bad side."

Chris laughed. "Well, anyone who messes with my friends better watch out!"

-oOo-

When he walked into the hotel room he could tell from their faces something was amiss. His mother wore a strained expression, as if she was holding in words she wanted to say. His father had a stoic demeanor that he always displayed when faced with bad news. Drew looked slightly angry, but was doing his best to act like nothing was wrong. His girlfriend Angela was sitting on the couch looking slightly nervous and took pains to avoid his eyes. She was usually outspoken, so her behavior was a major tip off that something was up.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" Adam demanded. He stared each one of them down and noted their hesitancy.

"Let's go sightseeing, Adam. I think everyone's ready," his mother suggested, sideswiping the question.

He snorted. "Nice deflection, but it's not working," he quipped.

"Adam," his father said in a warning tone.

"What?" he asked confused. He was just being honest.

"This is stupid. We can't avoid talking about it all afternoon!" Drew blurted out.

Audra narrowed her eyes. "We don't get much time to spend together as family anymore. Let's focus on having a good day," she said sternly. She didn't want the whole day to be marred by gossip.

Adam blinked as he put two and two together. "Is this about the press release?" he questioned.

Drew glanced at their mom before answering. "We were watching some TV while waiting for you to get here. I flipped to TVM and _Gossip Minute _came on… They're treating your engagement like it's a scandal because of how you were born."

Adam rolled his eyes. He detested that channel. "It's to be expected. A beautiful socialite marrying a tranny makes a great story," he responded dryly.

"Adam!" his mother scolded him. She hated when he talked about himself that way.

He shrugged. "What? It's how they see me. How they see us." His voice was devoid of emotion.

Before he and Fiona went public, he never understood why celebrities got so upset with tabloids and rumors. They were just words and most of it was untrue anyway. Now that he was going through it, he saw how frustrating it was to be picked apart and scrutinized by people who didn't even know you. He hated it, but there was little he could do. He was going to marry Fiona no matter what, and unfortunately this was par for the course.

Audra walked over to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are more than that, Adam," she said firmly.

Adam softened. "I know. I do… It's annoying but they're going to write whatever they want. In the end it doesn't matter. I refuse to let it," he assured her.

"Are you guys gonna sue them or something?" Drew inquired. He was still rather heated about the clip he had seen on TVM.

Again, Adam shrugged. "I don't know."

Angela spoke up. "Maybe we should head out. Get out of here and see some sights," she suggested. Drew sent her an apprehensive look.

Adam nodded. "She's right. We shouldn't let this bring down the day. It's been ages since you guys have been in New York. There's a lot I'd like to show you." He was accustomed to city and well on his way to becoming a true New Yorker.

Audra and her husband Omar shared a look.

"You sure, bro?" Drew questioned hesitantly.

Adam smiled at him. "Definitely."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Quite up and down here, but it's good that Adam is expressing his feelings instead of bottling them up, no? What do you guys think?

**Reviews rock ;-)**

As for the next chapter, there's one word to describe it: humorous!**  
><strong>


	7. Familia Feliz

"Engaged" – part 7

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Are we almost there?" Angela asked. She was a little out of breath.

Drew smirked at her words and gave Adam a look. "Seriously, bro. Why couldn't you have gone for a building with an elevator?" His brother's apartment was on the fifth floor and the stairs were rather steep. It was quite a trek.

Adam sighed. He knew he didn't have the fanciest of accommodations, but the rent was cheap and the location paramount. "It's just one more flight up."

Drew chuckled at his deflection. He turned his girlfriend. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She smiled at him. "If there was more than one flight left, you would have to!"

They both laughed. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Adam took out his keys as he reached his door.

"We need water!" Drew proclaimed dramatically as the three of them walked inside.

Zach was sitting on the couch with a video game controller in his hands. "Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Hey man," Adam replied. "You remember my brother, Drew. This is his girlfriend, Angela. Angela, meet my roommate Zach."

They shook hands.

"Well, this is quite a place you have here," she said diplomatically.

Zach and Adam laughed.

"It's a shithole. But it's our shithole," Zach declared.

Adam frowned at him. "Hey, it's not _that_ bad."

"He's in denial," Drew ribbed him. The place wasn't messy or anything. It was just tiny. Very tiny, and cluttered as a result. Though Zach was sitting on the futon, Drew knew the room doubled as his bedroom at night.

"Honestly, does Fiona ever spend the night here?" he asked his younger brother. He couldn't picture it.

"She's over here quite regularly," Zach answered for him. Adam smiled at his roommate, grateful for the back up. "She doesn't stay over every time, because her place is like ten blocks north. Derek does because his apartment is even more cramped than ours!" he laughed.

Adam initiated a fist bump between the two.

"Fine," Drew relented, deciding not to push.

"You guys can help yourself to some drinks. I'm going to quickly change clothes for tonight," Adam told them.

Despite this morning's unpleasantness, he had a fun filled day showing Drew, Angela, and their parents around the city. The three of them were going to swing by Fiona's before heading to his uncle's house in the Bronx. Uncle Pepe was throwing an engagement party for him and Fiona, and nearly all of their extended family in New York would be there. His parents were already en route.

Drew nodded and headed to the kitchen with Angela.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the television.

"Ooh!" they called out as Zach's avatar stumbled.

"It ain't over until it's over!" he insisted, smashing the keys on the controller at a furious pace.

Chris smirked. "I think you should let the master take over," he confidently stated. He and his roommates had varied interests but this was one thing they all had in common.

"And by that he means _me_," Adam boasted.

Chris frowned. "You wish!"

Angela cleared her throat. "As much fun as this all is, we have a party to get to," she reminded the Torres brothers. She laughed when she saw Drew and Adam visibly pout. "And Adam, your fiancée awaits."

Adam smiled broadly at the mention of his wife-to-be.

Chris glanced at Drew and they shared a knowing look at the silly grin that took residence on his face.

-oOo-

"Fi, you look amazing!"

She grinned as he looked at her with open affection. She was wearing a red and black party dress that had a halter neckline. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam quickly closed the distance between them by bringing his lips to hers.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she lightly teased. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and dark denim jeans with dress shoes.

"Good to know," he quipped as he looked into her eyes.

Drew coughed to get their attention. He and Angela had been waiting for them outside, but decided to find them in the lobby since time was getting away from them.

Adam and Fiona softly laughed as they disentangled from their embrace.

"We should have a private car out front," Fiona informed them. She reached for Adam's hand as they walked towards the main entrance.

-oOo-

Grandmother and grandson shared a long hug.

When they pulled away Abuela Lucia looked at Adam with a mischievous smile. "When are you going to give me great-grandchildren?" she grilled him.

Everyone grinned, amused.

He shared a brief look with Fiona. She playfully shrugged.

"You already have Sam and Grace," Adam deflected.

Sam was his cousin Linda's daughter. She was nine years old now. Grace was Gia and Eddie's adorable three year old daughter. They actually named her Jennifer Grace Cruz, but everyone called her by her middle name. It seemed to fit. Adam was more than happy to have a positive association with the name now. He was touched when Gia asked if he was alright with them using it.

Abuela Lucia had a wry smile. "So when can I expect more from you?" she followed up.

Drew chuckled. He knew their _abuela_ wouldn't be so easily deterred. He wanted to know as well! Adam had discussed it with him in the past, but he was curious if their plans had changed. Drew glanced around and noted everyone else was listening in too.

Adam looked at his fiancée again. Fiona raised an eyebrow, passing the ball to him.

"Not for a few more years. We still have to finish school and after the wedding we want to settle into married life," he asserted. They needed time to get their careers off the ground.

Abuela Lucia laughed. She knew she had put him on the spot, but felt he gave her a good answer. "Don't take too long. I'm not getting any younger here!" she playfully pointed out. The young couple already had a four year long 'pre' engagement!

Adam looked at his grandmother in wonder as he laughed along with the rest of his family. There were no hard feelings, only love.

"You too, Andrew!" Abuela Lucia added a moment later. "_Mis nietos_ need to get a move on!"

In her day, most folks got married in their mid to late teens and children soon followed. Times were different now, but she would prefer a happy medium!

Drew lightly shook his head as the laughter continued. He knew that was coming! He glanced at his girlfriend, Angela, and she looked back at him with a smirk. He wasn't sure yet what the future would hold for them, but he couldn't wait to find out.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

MeganGil - Thanks so much for the review! That's awesome to hear! Family gatherings are fun and I'm glad this brought up good memories. Will try to update soon. This fic is a work in progress and life is busy for me at the moment (though in a really good way!). But I will share this tidbit... we're gonna see Uncle Pepe in the next chapter :D


	8. Traditions

"Engaged" – part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: I'm back! And as you guys know, I can really stretch a party ;-) This chapter has a lot of family interaction and backstory. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Pepe watched his nephew intently. "I know you don't smoke, but how does that feel?"

Adam shrugged as he did his best not to cough. "Like I'm polluting my lungs," he responded in jest.

Pepe laughed heartily at his words. "You're allowed to every once in awhile!"

The two were out front, on the porch smoking Cuban cigars. Everyone else was out back, in the yard where tonight's celebrations were being held. A few minutes ago he had pulled Adam aside to commemorate the occasion by upholding a Calderón family tradition. His uncles had done the same when he got engaged to his wife, Lily.

Adam smiled at his uncle. "I guess." He appreciated the thought behind it, but it wasn't really his thing.

Pepe nodded. "When your first child is born we're going for a smoke, too. Milestones, _sobrino_."

Adam laughed. Apparently kids had already supplanted marriage as the topic he and Fiona were going to hear about constantly.

They settled into an amiable silence. A short while later, the front door suddenly opened.

"Hey dad," Benjamin called out as he stepped onto the porch. The fifteen year-old was Uncle Pepe's elder son. "Mom wants to know where you put the ice." He looked at Adam and waved. He was nearly the same height as his cousin now, and had short dark wavy hair.

"It's in the blue cooler by the fridge," Pepe replied.

Benjamin nodded. "Cool," he responded. "So, do I get one?" he playfully inquired, looking at the cigars.

Pepe grinned and shook his head. "Get back into the house!"

They all laughed.

-oOo-

"Have you guys given any thought to where you're going to live?"

Lily smiled as she watched Fiona's face light up. Clearly this was a topic she could talk about for ages.

"We haven't decided yet. We're torn between moving into a condo or buying a house," Fiona said excitedly. She and Adam had talked about it plenty of times over the years, usually with her bringing the topic up, but they had yet to make a final decision.

She continued, "If we get a condo, we'll probably live there for a couple of years before moving into something more permanent." Adam wanted to raise their kids in a house with a backyard. "We're leaning towards going ahead and buying a house because we both like the idea of moving just once."

Lily nodded. "That makes sense."

"Moving is a pain!" Ella Rosa, one of Adam's second cousins, declared with a laugh. She was a somewhat stout woman in her early thirties, and like many of the Calderóns she had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.

Fiona grinned in agreement.

"So, are you guys going to move out of the city?" Marianna asked curiously. She was also in her thirties, however she and Adam were first cousins. Her mother was his Aunt Elisa, and her younger sister was Linda.

Fiona shook her head. "No, we're going to stay in Manhattan." She couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

Marianna furrowed her brows in confusion. "And get a house?"

She resided in the borough of Queens with her husband, Leo, and their two dogs. It was a more affordable area but after ten years they still had quite a bit left on their mortgage. Just thinking about the cost of real estate in the heart of the city gave her a headache!

"Yeah," Fiona replied without hesitation. "Probably a townhouse somewhere downtown, like SoHo or Greenwich Village." Her mother had suggested the Upper East Side because the neighborhood had plenty of upscale homes and great schools, but she liked being downtown.

Lily smiled and shared a brief knowing look with her sister-in-law, Audra, who was nearby talking to an older relative. Fiona was a sweet girl who loved her nephew dearly, but every so often she would make a comment that reminded Lily of just how different their backgrounds were. Adam's biological father came from money, but he grew up solidly middle class having been adopted by Omar after the divorce. Neither the Torres or Calderón families were struggling financially, but they had a very different way of life from the Coynes, who were part of New York City high society. Lily acknowledged her nephew was going to be quite wealthy once the couple exchanged vows.

"A townhouse, huh?" Pepe commented, joining the conversation.

Lily smiled at her husband. Adam was standing beside him with a bright smile as his eyes met his fiancée's.

"I approve!" Pepe chuckled.

-oOo-

"More _cojito_?" Aunt Elisa asked them.

Adam and Fiona had found a spot off to the side where they could sit and talk. It had been a long night but if he knew his family it definitely wasn't over yet. There would be more dancing and impromptu toasts. Parties could last well after 1:00AM! Everyone was relaxed and having a great time so he didn't mind. And it was amusing to see the younger kids begin to drop like flies as they wore themselves out. Just a few minutes ago his 12 year old cousin Juan stopped by to bid them goodnight.

"Sure," he told his aunt and took a glass. He was legally of age now, even though he had quite a bit over the years. He turned to Fiona and smiled as she also reached for a glass.

"It's a special batch. Good thing neither of you are driving tonight!" Elisa joked.

Adam took a sip. She wasn't kidding.

"It's great," he heard Fiona say.

Elisa smiled at them. "I'm so happy for you two!" she said sincerely. She looked at Adam and couldn't help feeling sentimental.

"I remember when you were a baby and your mother would drop by to visit. Marianna and Linda were just 11 and 9, but they would argue over who got to hold you," she reminisced happily.

Adam had a polite smile. His aunt was clearly inebriated, but he couldn't tell if she was merely tipsy or already drunk. Once she had alcohol in her system she could get quite chatty. He glanced around, hoping to catch the eye of his mom or uncle in hopes that they would intercept.

Fiona smiled broadly. She loved hearing baby stories about Adam! The general consensus was that he had been bubbly baby and was super cute. From the pictures she had seen from his childhood, she thoroughly agreed.

"That sounds adorable!" she remarked.

The older woman grinned. "It was!" she chuckled. "They both wanted to be pretend mommies."

"Aww!" Fiona cooed.

Elisa softly laughed. Back then was much a simpler time. It was hard to believe so many years had passed! Her younger daughter, Linda, was now a wife and mother. Elisa adored Sam and was overjoyed to be a grandmother. However, her eldest, Marianna, decided that she and her husband didn't want kids of their own. Secretly Elisa held out hope that the couple would change their mind while they still had time to do so.

Elisa continued her trip down memory lane. "Grace was like a living doll. He was such a gorgeous little girl."

Adam glanced at Fiona and shrugged. He didn't think they'd get through the night without at least one mention of his birth gender, but he appreciated the usage of mixed pronouns. "Before I began to play in the mud, right?" he quipped in a playful tone.

His aunt laughed, picking up the reference to an incident where his five year old self 'accidentally' ruined an expensive dress. They were at a family gathering and the adults had planned to take more photos.

"Ernesto wasn't too happy about that," Elisa recalled with a wry smile.

"No, I imagine he wouldn't be," Adam noted.

Fiona glanced at him concerned. He promptly sent her a reassuring smile. Talking about his birth dad didn't bother him.

Elisa cocked her head to the side. "It always amazed me how somehow so smart could be so dumb," she proclaimed matter-of-factly. Ernesto had a number of degrees under his belt, Audra had met him when she was in university and he was a graduate student, but his intelligence had little bearing on his choices in life.

Adam smirked. He couldn't argue there.

"You're the spitting image of him and he's missing everything of importance," his aunt ranted. "He was wrong about you. We all were, but you're exactly how you were meant to be."

"Thanks," Adam responded quietly. Her words moved him and he didn't quite know what to say.

She leaned in and gave him a hug. "I love you, _sobrino_," she said as they pulled away.

Like his aunt, Adam held back tears. "I love you, too."

Drew approached them with a small smile. He glanced at Fiona and she picked up in the amusement in his eyes. Their aunt was never usually emotional, but it was an emotional night all around.

"I came to collect you guys. It's speech time again," he informed them. "Great Uncle Hectór has something he wants to say."

Adam and Fiona stood up. "No time like the present," he joked as he reached for her hand.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Haha, _cojito_ returned! As did quite a few characters from "The Wedding"! (FYI Gia, Eddie, Mateo, Linda and the others reside in Upstate, New York which is quite far from the Bronx. However, they're bound to show up again at some point in the timeline fics!)

**Reviews are like tip jars for writers :D  
><strong>


	9. Let It Be

"Engaged" – part 9

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Okay, am posting chapter 9. There's a _long_ note about forthcoming updates at the end. By the way, angst alert ahead! There's some sweetness too though ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

The next few days were a blast. Adam enjoyed the time spent with his family. Aside from the engagement party, the highlight of their visit was the helicopter tour Fiona had arranged for them. It was the same one she took him on when he first arrived in New York, during their summer of love. His parents loved it and Drew couldn't stop raving about it. They went to _Madame Tussauds_, a celebrity wax museum, which was a hit. In addition to sightseeing, they also spent quite a lot of time with relatives who lived in the city. They had dinners with Uncle Pepe, Aunt Lily, and their kids. Abuela Lucia was there as well.

Adam and Fiona did their best to ignore what was said about them online or printed in gossip columns. They resolved to stay above the fray but some of Fiona's close relatives had made public comments about their engagement. While the couple hated to think of it as damage control, they were grateful that Declan, her mother, and her grandmother stood up for their relationship.

"You're gonna miss me," Drew grinned.

Adam smiled at him. "What do you think?" he replied.

The two brothers shared a hug. They were at the airport. The Torres family was flying back to Toronto.

"Be good!" Drew told him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he added in jest.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes. "Duly noted!" He then pulled Angela in for a hug. "I don't know how you put up with that guy!" he joked.

She laughed. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing… but he has his moments," she teased.

Drew gave her a look. "Hey!" he feigned hurt.

Omar shook his head. "You guys," he remarked amused. He glanced at his wife and saw as Audra and Fiona shared a hug.

"The ring looks lovely on you," Audra reiterated.

"Thanks Audra," Fiona said warmly.

Both women had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, no tears!" Adam said in a playful tone. He wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist.

Fiona smiled at him. She was getting emotional but she couldn't help it. She was so happy words couldn't express how much.

An announcement was made over the loud speaker.

"Okay, that's us," Omar said. He looked at his son and his daughter-in-law to be. "I love you guys. Once again, congratulations."

Despite his earlier remark, Adam found himself blinking away tears. "Thanks Dad."

They all came together for one last group hug.

"We'll call when we land," Audra told them.

Adam nodded. They waved as they walked away. Adam and Fiona stood there for awhile as they watched his family go.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him after a long moment.

He turned to her and smiled. "Never been better." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

-oOo-

When they got in the cab they decided to head back to Fiona's apartment. About five minutes later he received a cryptic text message. Adam immediately stiffened.

"What?" Fiona asked concerned.

He didn't say anything. A moment later her phone beeped.

"Wait," he called out.

She stared at him for a moment before checking her phone. There was a message from Adam's roommate, Chris.

_** You guys got a write up in USA Weekly. Thought you should know – Chris F. **_

"USA Weekly?" Fiona repeated slowly. That was a national magazine that focused on celebrities and other people of note.

He met her eyes. "It's going to be okay," he assured her. Inside he was freaking out. Most outlets either reported news of their engagement in an objective manner or with a sensationalist slant. He could only imagine which tone a national gossip magazine would use.

She turned away and stared out the window. "We'll pick up the latest edition on the way back."

-oOo-

They were in Fiona's kitchen as they studied the blurb written about them. It took up about half a page. Fiona was grateful it wasn't longer, but it still bothered her. All the standard information reported in other stories was there. They mentioned Adam's birth name. Mentioned that the two had been dating since high school and other tidbits. The pictures in the article drew her attention.

There was a photo taken earlier this year of her and Adam at some gala. They were in formal dress. He was wearing tuxedo and she a couture red dress. They were both smiling and had their arms wrapped around each other.

A second picture featured the two of them jogging in Central Park. She was wearing cropped sweat pants and a plain cotton tank top. He was wearing dark basketball shorts and a gray muscle shirt. His toned arms were on display. They were turned toward each other, clearly in mid-conversation. A smaller inset picture showed them on the same day, but instead of being side by side he had picked her up and she was laughing.

There were nothing nefarious about the pictures, but she despised that they were presented in a manner which stressed 'Look at how normal they look, but they're _not_!'

Adam glanced at Fiona. He was trying to gauge how she was feeling but he honestly couldn't tell. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a voice interrupted the silence.

"So you've seen the magazine article," Michael noted in an even tone.

They both looked up and spotted him walking into the room, followed by Gwen.

"What do you think?" Fiona quipped. Adam cracked a small smile, relieved to hear her joking.

"Pay it no mind," Gwen stated.

Adam and Fiona shared a look. Realistically what could they do about it? They hadn't been slandered per se. Everything printed in the article was true. The tone rubbed them the wrong way, but it was it was.

Fiona turned to Gwen and shrugged. "I didn't think we were that interesting," she said dryly. She expected New York based publications to print something, since city blogs online had always posted stories about those in her social circle, but it never crossed her mind that a gossip magazine with wider distribution would.

"At least they chose some good pictures," Michael lightly remarked as he joined the three of them at the table.

Adam frowned in response to the comment, but to his surprise he heard Fiona giggle.

"I can always count on you to find the silver lining," she told her friend with a smile.

Michael winked at her. "It's a gift!"

They all laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Alright... so I made some decisions about this fic. Started off with it finished, but then went back and wrote some additional scenes/chapters. Anyway, I've decided to publish the rest as is, albeit with some minor tweaks. Going forth I'm going to do regular updates every other day until it's complete. Reviews would be _awesome_ because I definitely enjoy hearing your take on things! (Likes, dislikes, questions, whatever ;-)

There are thirteen chapters in total for this fic, so yes we're nearing the end. The next couple of chapters are rather angsty, just to give a heads up. Not to worry, there's some cute Fadam moments coming too!

-Cheers!


	10. Reality Bites

"Engaged" – part 10

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, definite **angst** alert for this chapter. It mentions some heavy topics. References are made to the timeline fic "How To Save A Life". Italics are used for extended on-screen dialogue!

_To the folks I cannot directly PM:_  
>Anonymous - Thank you! For me it'll always be Fadam for the win too ;-) I appreciate the review!<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam didn't watch _Points Of View_. He vaguely knew it was a talk show taped in New York where four women of various ages and backgrounds discussed popular topics of interest and did celebrity interviews. He had just come out of the shower and was heading back to his room when Chris called him over.

"Give me a few minutes," Adam responded disinterested. He didn't care for talk shows.

"You're gonna want to see this," Chris insisted.

Adam furrowed his brows. He picked up on the urgency in his roommate's tone. "Why?"

"They're talking about you," Zach told him.

Adam blinked. He hadn't that noticed he was also in the room. Zach didn't watch much TV. His roommate usually hogged it to play video games. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

_"So she's marrying a girl?" an older woman with red hair asked on screen._

_A woman with medium length dreadlocks shook her head. "No, her fiancé was born a girl," she explained._

_"Isn't that the same thing?" a third woman asked. She was younger than the other two._

_A fourth woman looked at the camera with an expression that conveyed 'Oh dear, we're going to get into trouble for that one.'_

_"There's a whole lot of people who would beg to differ," the second woman responded diplomatically. "There have been plenty of socialites who are gay or live alternative lifestyles, but what I find interesting about this story is the issues it brings up. Apparently, this 'guy' was really young when he when decided he was a boy and his parents supported him."_

_The young woman snorted. "I can't imagine that. If that was my kid I would stress therapy or something! It's a big deal, I think! Parents really need to parent and set rules."_

_Many in the audience clapped._

_"Clearly this is a complicated situation," the red haired lady noted. She had a Jersey accent. "I don't think it's as simple as setting rules."_

_The woman with locks nodded. "From what I've heard, transgender people do have to be in therapy and take certain steps before they can change genders."_

_The fourth woman nodded. She was much older than the others and had white hair. "I've known a number of transgender people over my lifetime and that's true. They aren't allowed to do it on a whim."_

Adam snorted. "No shit Sherlock!" he talked back to the screen. Chris and Zach laughed.

_"Jeffrey, can you show the picture of them again?" the woman with locks asked someone off-screen._

_The camera switched to the USA Weekly photo of Adam and Fiona jogging in the park. Some in the audience made sounds of disbelief._

_"You would never know by looking at him," the red-haired lady remarked._

_"But we do know," the young woman pointed out._

_"Well, obviously since we're talking about it," the woman with locks quipped. "Now, what's also interesting is this guy has a colorful past. Apparently he was a victim of a brutal hate crime back in Canada when he was in his teens."_

_"That's terrible," the oldest lady stated._

_"What happened?" the young woman asked._

_"Have you ever seen the movie _'Boys Don't Cry'_?" the second woman responded._

_Many in the audience sighed in sympathy._

Chris looked at Adam concerned. "We can turn this off if you want," he said quickly and picked up the remote.

Adam shook his head. "No. Everybody knows anyway…" he trailed off. He didn't like to think about it, but over the years he had developed a thick skin whenever the attack was brought up.

"Are you sure?" Chris pressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam asserted.

_"Apparently this young lady was dating him at the time. They began dating before and stayed together after. She stood by him throughout it all," the woman continued._

_The audience clapped._

_"What happened to the rapists?" the younger woman asked._

Adam flinched at that word, while noting that the plural usage was factually incorrect.

_"Canada doesn't play. His attackers received double digit sentences," the other woman said._

_Again, the audience clapped._

_"Serves them right!" the red-haired lady commented._

_The audience continued to clap._

_"Another reason why this story caught my eye, the Coynes are a wealthy New York family worth millions," the woman with locks stated. "This guy grew up in a regular middle class family in Canada. However, his birth name is Grace Anna Marconi de Colón. In Spain the de Colón family is a wealthy aristocratic family. His father is Ernesto Marconi de Colón, who is a mayor in Spain."_

_The audience made sounds of bewilderment._

_"Well, I guess we all stand corrected. They seem to make sense after all!" the redhead joked._

_All four women laughed._

_"Alright, we'll be back after the break with three meals you can make for dinner in just fifteen minutes!" the woman with dreds stated._

Chris turned off the TV. He glanced at Zach before turning to Adam. "Where's your head at, man?" he asked cautiously.

Adam sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He shrugged. "What can you say after that?" he questioned.

His whole life had been dissected on a national daytime talk show. He had no words for how he felt.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oy... That was rough :( This chapter was on the short side but it worked best as a standalone scene (especially given where the next one starts). The next update will be on Tuesday.


	11. The Stand

"Engaged" – part 11

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! As American readers may have noticed, yes the show is based on "The View", haha! Similar to how TVM is a stand in for MTV and FaceRange is a stand in for Facebook ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"This is outrageous!" Nolan Coyne hissed as he spoke to his lawyer on the phone.

Adam was taken aback because he had never seen Mr. Coyne angry before! He and Fiona shared a look. They were in her father's office. They had been discussing how to handle talk of the engagement in the press when a call from the Coyne family lawyer interrupted them. Also present in the room were Fiona's mother and twin brother.

Declan was sitting in a chair across the room. His cool demeanor was difficult to read but every so often he raised an eyebrow or two. Fiona's mother had taken to pacing, which conveyed how troubled she was about all of this. She was usually poised and collected.

When Nolan hung up the phone he looked up at young couple with a stoic expression. "Well, as you may have gleaned from our illustrious conversation, we can't sue them."

Declan groaned. "I didn't think so." It had been a long shot. What was said couldn't be proven as defamation of character or anything.

Adam glanced at Fiona. He wondered what she was thinking.

"This will all blow over in a few weeks," Lara spoke up. She hated it, but the fact of the matter was this was how things were done. Her daughter's engagement was the talk of the town, but soon it would get old and another story would be gossip fodder.

"I want to go on their show," Fiona suddenly declared.

Everyone stared at her as though she had two heads. Even Adam.

"Oh honey," her mother started gently.

"No, Mom. I'm serious," Fiona stated. "We're regular people and I'm tired of sticking my head in the sand while people talk about us like we're some bizarre curiosity."

"Fiona," Adam said in a warning tone.

She turned to him and shook her head. "It's time for us to tell our story in our own words, Adam."

Declan sighed. "She's right."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"We can give all the quotes we want to the press, but nothing makes a more powerful impact than directly speaking your truth. Whether people agree or not, they have to respect it," he pointed out.

Nolan studied his daughter. "You do realize this may put an even bigger spotlight on you?" Addressing a national audience would give this story more legs.

Fiona looked at him. "Yes."

Nolan let out a breath. "Adam, what are your thoughts on this?"

Adam fidgeted as they all turned to him. He knew Fiona wanted him to back her up, but he had reservations about it.

"I don't know," he admitted. He avoided Fiona's eyes. "I've had a story make national headlines before, and the scrutiny me and my family received was tough to deal with."

He was referring to when news of the hate crime he suffered was reported in the Canadian press. He could still remember how some people questioned why his parents allowed their 'daughter' to dress as a boy. As if that was that was the sole reason he was attacked!

Fiona looked at him with understanding and squeezed his hand. He appreciated the gesture and looked into her eyes.

"I just don't want to make things worse," he finished.

Fiona considered his words. "I don't see how they can get worse. We have a chance to set the record straight and I think we should take it."

-oOo-

Adam was nervous as they walked into the studio. It seemed surreal because just yesterday he was sitting on the couch, watching this TV show with his roommates. Now they were heading into hair and make up as guests for today's show!

He glanced at Fiona and saw that she was conversing with her mother. Lara had insisted on coming with them to the taping. He thought it was pretty crazy that with one phone call they went from talking about this show to booking a segment.

"Here you are. Go right inside," one of the production assistants instructed them. He nodded and followed his girlfriend and mother-in-law to be as they entered the room.

Twenty minutes later they were ready and waiting in the green room. There were TV screens that showed a camera feed of the live show, which was in progress on the other side of the doors.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he heard Lara asked Fiona. He looked at his fiancée. She nodded.

"I'm sure," she insisted.

"Okay, sweetie," Mrs. Coyne responded.

It wasn't long before boredom set in. He played a game on his phone as he waited for them to be called. He had one arm on the back of Fiona's chair and looked up every so often to make sure that she was okay.

"Who's winning?" she asked him a teasing tone.

He looked up and shrugged. "It's too close to tell right now."

She softly laughed. He leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

"Miss Coyne and Mr. Torres," a production assistant called out. They turned towards him. "If you'd come with me."

Fiona looked at her mother. Lara gave her an encouraging smile. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks Mom," she said.

Adam waved at Lara and the young couple left the green room.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm… Interesting mental picture of Mr. Coyne being angry, right? ;-) And, I guess Fadam's going on TV!

Next chapter is the penultimate one… and will be published on Thursday!

**Reviews = Awesome :D**


	12. All For Love

"Engaged" – part 12

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Well, looks like we're finally here - it's showtime, lol. Enjoy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Welcome back. Our next guests were discussed in the Hot Topics segment of yesterday's show! One half of this couple is a member of New York City royalty and their engagement has been the talk of the town! Please welcome Fiona Coyne and her fiancé Adam Torres," a woman in her fifties with dreadlocks introduced them. Adam had learned her name was Winnie.

He did his best to avoid looking at the bright studio lights as the audience welcomed them. He glanced at Fiona and she smiled at him. After a few seconds the clapping died down.

"So, first off congratulations," Winnie told them.

Adam and Fiona smiled. "Thanks," they both said.

"You two have just gotten engaged, right?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Yes, a week ago," Fiona answered.

"You're both rather young though," Winnie continued with a smile. "You're 23 and 21, right?"

The couple chuckled.

"Yeah, but we've been dating for five years," Adam stated.

"That's like a quarter of your life!" a red haired lady quipped. He had learned her name was Joan.

They all laughed, including the audience.

"I guess that's true," Adam acknowledged with smile.

"There has been a lot of chatter about your engagement both online and in papers. USA Weekly did a write up about it, and what people are fascinated about is that you were born a girl, correct?" the youngest woman on the panel asked. Adam was informed that her name was Lisa.

"Yes, I am transgender," Adam confirmed.

Like yesterday, some in the audience made a sound of disbelief. Adam and Fiona looked at each other and shared a small smile.

"You definitely look like a guy," Joan declared in her Jersey accent.

Adam chuckled. "Thanks."

The audience slightly laughed.

"I heard that a lot since I've transitioned, you know. That's kind of the point, so I don't know any trans guy who would be offended by that," Adam clarified.

Joan nodded. "I'm sitting here looking at you, and I see a guy. A young guy, but certainly a guy. I know many at home are probably thinking the same. And dare I say, an attractive guy."

Adam cracked a grin. "Are you allowed to say that on television?" he joked.

Everyone laughed, including the audience.

To Fiona the atmosphere definitely felt lighter. She smiled at him and ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

"How old were you when you realized you were transgendered?" Winnie asked.

Adam looked at her. "It's something I've known my whole life. I was around 4 or 5 when I realized I was different."

"That you weren't like the other girls?" the oldest lady asked entering the conversation. She had white hair. Adam was told her name was Beatrice and that she was the showrunner.

"Uh, yeah," Adam responded.

"What did your parents say?" Lisa, the youngest woman, asked.

Adam remembered she had been the one who criticized his parents supporting him. He suddenly felt Fiona squeeze his hand and he relaxed.

"My parents have been great support, but in the beginning it was very hard for them. It took years for them to come to terms with it," he replied. "I was young when I came out to them, and I was terrified of their reaction but I needed to be who I am. As difficult as that time was, life goes on. I just kept moving one foot in front of the other and eventually things got better."

He wasn't expecting it, but the audience clapped. He looked up and smiled.

"And you were 13 at the time, right?" Winnie asked for clarification.

Adam nodded. Clearly, as the moderator she had her list of notes.

"And when did you meet the lovely Miss Coyne?" Winnie asked.

Adam and Fiona looked at each other and smiled.

"I was 15, and was waiting for my brother to finish football practice. She was waiting for her friend asked if she could share the bench I was sitting at. I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me!" Adam recalled with a huge grin.

Everyone laughed.

"You didn't think she would?" Winnie asked with a smile.

Adam shook his head. "Not at all. She was every bit as lovely as she is now, and I was a nobody."

The audience cooed, "Aww."

Fiona gave him a look. "You weren't 'nobody'," she protested.

He softly laughed. He thought it was cute that she was trying to defend him.

"And after that you guys began dating?" Joan asked.

They looked at each other.

"We were friends for awhile, and once I got to know him I realized how awesome he was," Fiona answered. "I fell for him head over feet."

Again the audience cooed.

Adam blushed a little. "Same here, princess," he told her.

The audience said "Aww!" once again.

"You guys are cute!" Joan remarked.

This caused them to both blush.

"You guys went through some trials and tribulations, right?" Lisa inquired. "Tell us about that."

"We went through a lot in just our first year of dating," Fiona acknowledged. "Parental disapproval, bullying, court cases, hospital stays. We certainly faced some difficult times, but we pulled through."

"Adam, you were a victim of a rather high profile hate crime in Canada as I understand it?" Winnie asked him.

He took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, so he had prepared himself to talk about it. "Yes, when I was 16."

The audience responded sympathetically.

"Can you give us some background on that, if you don't mind?" she pressed.

Adam raised an eyebrow. He was put on the spot, so now he had to address it! He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not everyone is accepting. This particular individual and I clashed a number of times. He had it out for me and was bothered that everyone else at my school no longer cared about me being transgender. I don't have any memory of the actual attack that landed me in the hospital. I was in a coma for three days, and after I woke up they told me what happened."

"It's one of those situations where you have to compartmentalize it, because it's hard to wrap your head around it. It almost feels like it happened to a different person, but that person is me." Adam paused and looked up at Winnie. "There were a lot of dark days after that. I wasn't sure if I could still live the life I wanted to live, but eventually with the support and love of those closest to me I realized that I could," he stated honestly.

He looked at Fiona and smiled. "I realized it's not always going to be easy. There are going to be bad days. Days where nothing seems to go right. But the hard times never last. In the end, all that matters is love. It's what keeps us moving forward and what keeps us hopeful about the future. Being loved and being with the people we love," he finished.

The audience clapped enthusiastically in response.

"Well said," Winnie told him.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Very curious to know what you guys thought of this chapter :D

The next one, is the last! Will post this weekend...


	13. Making Decisions

"Engaged" – part 13

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Wow, **final chapter**! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last part! It was great to hear different opinions on it. There's a _long_ note at the end of this one to wrap things up. And now without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam smiled as he looked at his fiancée.

He and Fiona were lying in bed, relaxing and simply enjoying each other's company. It had been two weeks since their appearance on _Points Of View_. Since that time, the dust had started to settle. Right after the taping, they got a number of calls and interview requests from magazines. The attention was positive but still felt a bit surreal. With the support of family and friends they quickly got a handle on things. The couple agreed to speak with a few publications and politely declined the rest.

Things were finally getting back to normal. Adam was grateful the 'worst' was over, because now they could focus on the days ahead. In two weeks school would be starting back up. He was starting his senior year at NYU and Fiona was going to finish her last year for a Graduate degree at FIT. The young couple was looking into last minute vacations and was leaning towards a cruise in the Caribbean.

"As much as I love the Eastern cruises, I like that the Western ones stop in Mexico," Fiona remarked.

He chuckled. "Can't we find one that does both?"

She sent him an exasperated look. She had just explained the differences five minutes ago!

"Okay, nevermind!" he quickly backtracked.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I love this," she told him.

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind! Dealing with the press had been annoying, but spending time with Adam's family had been lovely. Plus they thoroughly enjoyed visits from close friends this week. Holly J, Eli, Clare, and Alli had traveled to the city from various locales and stayed for several days.

Adam nodded. "Me too."

He appreciated the many well wishes received and the multiple engagement celebrations had been fun, but he was happy the initial hoopla over it had passed. He liked that it was just the two of them, here in her room.

"Good to know!" she giggled.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Fi."

She smiled broadly and turned to look in his eyes. "I love you, too." She'd marry him right now if she could! Her mind ventured to honeymoon plans. "You know, it's hot right now so I can only imagine how hot it would be if we went for the cruise now."

Adam thought about it. "Yeah. That's why an Alaskan cruise might make more sense!" He had always wanted to go on one of those.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Or, we can wait and go in the winter… Maybe on our honeymoon?"

Fiona watched him for a reaction. They had yet to set a wedding date. In the past they both agreed waiting until they were done with school made the most sense, but she didn't want to wait that long.

Adam looked at her. "Why would we have a honeymoon before the wedding?" he asked in jest.

She lightly swatted his arm. "What do you think of getting married over winter break?"

He furrowed his brows.

"We both will have weeks out of school. When we get back, we could have a little time to ourselves before buckling down and finishing our last semester."

Adam looked away.

"What do you think?" she pressed.

"I don't know," he said hesitantly.

Fiona frowned. She didn't like the tone of his voice. He sounded conflicted. "What don't you know? Is there a reason you don't want to get married then?"

"I thought the plan was to finish school first," he reminded her.

She bit her lip. "I know… but it's so far away."

He reached for her hand. "It seems that way now, but we'll get there," he assured her.

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Okay…" she trailed off. Fiona was disappointed about the prospect of waiting for almost a year, but it wasn't like he was saying something new. "So how soon do you want to have the ceremony after graduation?"

When he took longer than she expected to reply she studied him. Again, he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Adam?" she questioned with a hint of concern.

He took a deep breath. "There's something I been thinking about lately," he told her in a serious tone.

She threw him a quizzical expression.

He paused. "I love you more than anything, Fiona. There's so much you deserve. And I… I want us to start out in a good place. No surprises down the road."

She didn't know what to think. He was starting to scare her.

"There's something I think I need to take care of first," he finally got out.

"What?" she questioned.

He swallowed. "You know I've been on the fence about bottom surgery for awhile. After having the internal procedures I wasn't sure if I wanted anything more. With all the risks… It's scary."

Fiona felt a small sense of relief. Her mind had been racing about what could be troubling him. This something they could talk about and figure out together. "I know it is," she told him.

He nodded. The thought of something going wrong or losing sensation in that area freaked him out.

"It's just that… I think someday I might want to." He was okay with what he had for now. However, having his configuration down below adjusted to be more in line with what he should have been born with was a long held dream. Knowing himself, he knew that the desire to do so would likely grow stronger over time.

She smiled at him. "That's okay," she assured him. She would support him no matter what.

He shook his head. "It's not okay," he refuted. "If I do this and it goes bad, being stuck with me wouldn't be fair to you!"

Fiona flinched at his words. She quickly brought her eyes to his. "I love you! And whatever the complications, we would deal with them together. I'm going to love you regardless. In sickness and in health, come what may!"

Adam sighed. She didn't get it. Love wasn't the problem here. He knew she would stand by him, but that wasn't what he wanted for her if his fears came to pass. "I think I should have genital surgery _before_ we get married."

Fiona was quiet as she took in his words.

"That way we could wait and see how things go," he finished.

Fiona firmly shook her head. "No."

He looked at her confused.

"I love making love to you, but it's not the reason I want to marry you," she asserted. "It's not even in top five. If you want to have this surgery before we get married, then fine. We'll get through it. But whether or not there are complications, we're still getting married! You're the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no backing out now because something _could_ go wrong. So stop worrying and let's pick a wedding date!"

Adam stared at her for a moment. He then slowly smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?"

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Whatever works," she quipped.

He looked into her eyes, and once again found himself in awe of his bride-to-be. "I don't want to back out. It's just–"

She cut him off by capturing his lips in a kiss. He was caught off guard, but after a moment he returned it with vigor.

"I like July," he stated after they pulled away. She looked at him confused and he chuckled. "By July all the graduation celebrations for college and high school are over. School's out for kids and teens, and it's a time most people are likely to take vacations."

Adam leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "My extended family could take time off to travel for the wedding," he concluded.

Fiona grinned with understanding. "I think I like July too."

He brought his lips to hers and they shared a sweet, lingering kiss.

The two enjoyed a comfortable silence for some time before Adam spoke again. "So does that mean its reason number six or seven?" he asked in a playful manner.

Fiona looked at him amused. "You're unbelievable."

"What? Inquiring minds want to know!" he teased.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all of the faves, alerts, and reviews! :D

This fic dealt with family and celebrations, yet we also got to see Fadam handling some adversity too. Ultimately, at the heart of this story was Adam and Fiona moving forward in their relationship and making decisions concerning their future together. We got to see the proposal, the happy reactions of their families and friends, and the strain caused by the ensuing gossip due to Fiona's social status and wealth. In the end, Fadam is on the same path they started on four years ago in the timeline when they first discussed marriage ("Radiate", ch. 31). There were some things mentioned in passing that I'll probably expand on in separate stories, such as Adam's relationship with his bio father and Eli, Clare, Holly J's visit to New York!

I'm sure there's a lot of "chicken or the egg?" moments when it comes to reading the timelines stories since they're published in non-chronological order. However, there are tons of callbacks and references to events in other stories depending on when they occurred in the timeline. Case in point, the far future fic "Out" was published before "Engaged" but being part of the same series, the two are definitely linked. In the final chapter of "Engaged" Adam decides that he wants to have bottom surgery. If you read "Out" then you already know the outcome and that his worries were unfounded. (You may also recall from that fic that they went with getting a townhouse. However, that was first mentioned in the one-shot "Coda"!)

So, where to go from here? I haven't done much writing in August and September. However, I do have a new one-shot for "Love In The City". I will publish it this week! Also, I have a one-shot that takes place on Fadam's honeymoon, which I will publish soon-ish. FYI, there's lemon limes… (well, it _is_ a honeymoon fic, lol)

In terms of post-Degrassi fics, they occur in this order: "Engaged" (3 years after HS), "Out" (5 years after HS), and "Coda" (9 years after HS). And, right now I am currently writing a multi-chapter timeline fic that takes place 11 years after high school! Also have other ideas kicking around, some that place during high school too.

Well, there you have it! I said this was going to be a long note and it definitely is, lol :D

-Cheers!


End file.
